Watching Him Bleed
by Hollow Dreams
Summary: A jealous Sara wasnts Greg for herself.


**Another one shot with Alice, a character based on a real person who this fic is written for. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy**

I opened my eyes after a while of unconsciousness to find myself bound to a wooden chair. Directly in front of me was a sight I did not want to see. Greg, the love of my life. He was tied by his wrists and suspended above the floor. He was shirtless and helpless. Sara came from around the corner of the warehouse looking building. She's always like Greg. She really disliked the fact that he loved me and we were dating. She approached Greg and ran her fingers down his chest right before kissing him. She turned her head to show me her satisfaction, which gave her even more. I spat on her face. She slapped mine. My cheek was now red. She quickly turned her attention back to Greg. She asked him why me. When he stuttered, she slapped his precious face. Then, she asked him again. He struggled to find an answer to her liking. When she raised her arm once again, I could tell he just said whatever came to mind first. His answer was somewhere along the lines of because I love her and she's perfect for me. I loved what he said. Even if he said it in pain and with a shaky voice. Sara, on the other hand didn't. She slapped him for the second time. I think her patience was wearing thin. She let out a sigh and pulled a small pocketknife from her pocket. She pressed it against my throat while looking into my eyes. For whatever reason, she lifted it from my skin, before leaving any marks. I soon found out her reasoning. She, I, and Greg all knew that it would hurt me more to watch him suffer than it would to suffer myself. She turned around and moved to the side so I could see her make a roughly six inch long incision down his ever so gorgeous bare chest. She ran her tongue along the cut, collecting the blood. With blood, Greg's blood, still on her lips, she kissed me. I was disgusted. She turned back to Greg, as always. She traced a heart with her knife on his delicate skin. It was to the left on his chest. She kissed the center of it. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered. Purposefully or not, it was loud enough for me to hear. She asked him a question. It was, do you love me now? He was in pain, but he knew the consequence of not answering the bitch that stood between us. He said no, knowing she wouldn't like his answer; he braced himself for another slap or cut. Instead, she just whispered, you will. The pain was getting to him. I saw a tear roll down his red cheek. I shed a tear as well. When Sara was looking at me I saw Greg mouth the words I love you to me. I knew he did but I always loved hearing him say it. Sara disappeared around the corner but she returned before we could exchange words. She placed a chair between us, off to the side. She sat, watching us, giving out a smile every now and then when we struggled. I felt the ropes holding me loosen. I could slip my hands out. I was waiting for the right time. She wasn't moving. Greg was bleeding. I couldn't wait any longer. So I discretely slipped my hands from the uncomfortable ropes and punched her face. She pulled the knife. With my sore wrists and arms, I knew I wouldn't be able to throw a good punch so I kicked her hand hoping the knife would fall. Instead, the worst happened. Her arm swung around and the knife sliced through Greg's throat. We stopped fighting instantly. I turned to Greg, tears in my eyes; I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I watched him look into my eyes as he died. I kissed him. I turned back to Sara, grabbed the knife that she had dropped to the floor in shock and sliced her throat in anger. Then, because I couldn't live without Greg, I stabbed myself in the heart. I was laying on the floor, bleeding out, when I heard Nick's voice. He said they had gotten a trace on Sara's cell. I guess they were concerned as to why all three of us didn't show up to work. Catherine came from around the corner first. When she saw us, she screamed and ran over to me. She was holding my head, crying. I died as Nick, Warrick, Grissom and Brass came around the corner.


End file.
